cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Lavish Golden Lace Parasol
Lavish Golden Lace Parasol is an A-grade treasure that can only be obtained by purchasing the Value Package ($1.99) from the Package Deals, which makes this treasure more of a premium treasure, despite being an A-grade treasure. This treasure is (predictably) almost identical in function with the Prosperity Bracelet of Earth, but only with one level down. Equipped Effect *Giant landing makes coins sprout from the ground (Beginner) Description A light umbrella used to give shade from the sun. But because the parasol itself is brighter than the sun, it is rarely used at all. Golden threads were carefully used to make this parasol, so basically, it's main purpose is to show off. Strategy The strategy follows the same way as with other coin sprouting treasures, such as Prosperity Bracelet of Earth. The strategy is as follows: :You will generally be able to quickly jump 6 to 7 times while in Giant mode after nabbing a Giant jelly. However, if you use the Power Jelly Boost it will be increased to 7 to 8 times. It will add up quickly so using a Power Jelly Boost is ideal. :There are several restrictions when it comes to how the bracelet works. The most obvious restriction is that you need to be in Giant mode for it to work and jump onto the ground. If you jump onto a pit (it has to be a single unit long, else you will fall through) no Coins will come out. Also, if you jump on a moving platform no Coins will come out either. The Coins that comes out will be on the lowest part of the stage, so if you jump on a platform above you will not be able to catch the Coins below you unless you have a Magnetic Aura of some kind. If there is nothing on the lowest part of the stage, the Coins will not come out at all. :The higher up you jump, the higher the Coins will be knocked up into the air. It is unknown if you get more Coins if you double jump as high as you can compared to just doing quick jumps, however. :At the moment, Mint Choco Cookie and Paprika Punching Bag is the best combi you can use if you want to use the bracelet. It is because the Paprika Punching Bag gives Giant Coins which will make you Giant to be able to take advantage of the bracelet in addition to the 15% Coin Bonus combi the bag has with Mint Choco Cookie. You can use other pets that grants Giant jellies such as AWOL Cracker, Kiwi Bird or Foxy Bead, but they do not contribute to Mint Choco Cookie + Paprika Punching Bag's main goal: Coin farming. The AWOL Cracker does give you Energy, however, so it's your call. Statistics Trivia *There is currently no way to obtain this treasure other than buying the value package from Package Deals. Consequently, it also does not appear in the Treasure Book in-game. *This treasure starts at level 1 and is upgradable up to level 10. This is different than what it was told in the description of the treasure, where it can only be upgraded up to level 9. *Using the Gold Coins Boost does not make Gold Coins appear instead of silver ones when landing. Category:Treasures that sprouts from Giant landing Category:A-grade treasures